Desk enough for Two
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: Dumbledore's idea of friendship between the two Heads don't go according to plan...well not exactly. DracoHermione
1. The note

**Warning:** Sexual situations

**Summary:** Dumbledore's idea of friendship between the two Heads don't go according to plan...well not exactly. Draco-Hermione. Dumbledore's idea of friendship...has gone a bit wrong? A note in Hermione's bag changes everything and oh dear Dumbledores study desk is just big enough for two ;P

**A/N:** Its my first smut story so dont expect it to be amazing or even good. This chapter doesnt hav much smut so you'll hav to wait loves. Oh yeah. i suck at writing so, um yer...

* * *

Hermione strolled down the empty halls towards the headmaster's office. Undoubtedly, Draco would arrived earlier causing her to look foolishly late. A meeting about Head duties was what Dumbledore wanted to discus between them. 

Hermione lifted her hand to gently knocked the big wooden door, yet she found that is swung open before she could touch it. Dumbledore gave a welcoming smile and gestured her to sit down. Hermione gladly walked towards the seat, but her eyelids dropped dully once Draco was in sight.

"Mr.Malfoy, would you kindly repeat what I had said earlier? I must be off to a teachers' meeting and will be back shortly." With that, Dumbledore walked out making Hermione feel like she had ruined everything.

"Real smart off you to turn up late eh?" drawled a snide voice. Hermione's head snapped at Draco, though she bit her lips, refraining to argue back.

She folded her arms and asked, "Are you not going to explain to me what Professor Dumbledore told you?"

"Oh please. It's pretty obvious he was lying. He's trying to make us 'talk'. Like become…_friends_." Draco spat. "He told me about being 'united' before we start head duties."

"Well that's a complete waste of time!" she frowned, "I'm not talking to you anyways." She straightened her neck and lifted her head high, "So I'm just going to do my homework." Hermione opened her bag and ripped out a few books, placing them on her lap in a pile. Long, pale fingers seemed to have reached out and grabbed a folded up note that had fallen from her bag. A note that she was trying to pass to Ginny in potions class.

"Give that back Malfoy." Warned Hermione, trying to reach her hands on the note from her seat, "Stop prying your nose into my business and give it back!" A slow smirk spread across his face. He couldn't help it. The way Granger was fussing over a piece of paper made his curiosity grow. So he unfolded the tiny peace of paper.

_I can't believe you fancy Malfoy. You know he hates muggleborn's especially you! You just fancy him because I do._

The letter was unfinished, but it had told Draco a lot, especially from her flushed features. He stood up and started circling the small space she had, where she sat in her chair, "So Mudblood Granger fancies me…How very interesting." He paused in front of her chair and bent down tipping her chin upwards, "You get wet just thinking about me?" He gave her a sly grin, "What are you fantasies Granger? Do tell."

Her knickers became so damp by the mere memories of her dirty thoughts between classes and her soft pink lips quivered as he rubbed his thumb gently on her bottom lip.

* * *

**A/N:** um reminder, i suck at writing, it's my first er smut story so i noe it aint excellent or even good or anyfing. But I hope u liked the first chappy :D. Oh yeah, good and bad reviews are all welcome. Suggestions, i definitley need those...thank u 


	2. Whenever you're ready

**Warnings: Er DUH mmm it contains sexual blabalhhh w.e :).**

**Author's note: Short chappy hardly dirty :( sowwi but, hope u enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Before:_

_He gave her a sly grin, "What are you fantasies Granger? Do tell."_

_Her knickers became so damp by the mere memories of her dirty thoughts between classes and her soft pink lips quivered as he rubbed his thumb gently on her bottom lip._

**Now:**

"Malfoy," she paused unsure of what to say, "I…" she looked up at his grey mischievous eyes.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…apparently I have misjudged you, not having great taste in men." He answered her incomplete sentence with a wicked smile, "But I'm afraid you can't have me." Draco paused to think.

Hermione started to panic. His voice, so smooth so…manly, it was making her go insane by the minute. Draco looked back down at her, noticing her anxiousness, then trapped her by leaning both of his hands on the armrest of the chair and looking straight into her brown harmless eyes.

"Granger, give me one simple answer. Do you want me or not?" he said raising an eyebrow. She looked at each of his eyes not being able to answer.

"I'm waiting…" he stated the obvious, impatiently.

"I-I don't know." She answered ridiculously.

"Hmm, usually it'd be a straight 'no'" He grinned, "Oh, but '_I don't know'_ doesn't do anything dear and I happen to be quite busy as Head Boy and all. Time has past so quickly." He looked up at the grandfather clock behind Hermione, "And now it's time to leave."

Draco grabbed his schoolbag and turned back to Hermione, "Oh, and by the way, I'm keeping this precious note of yours. This is something I could never forget." He chuckled holding up the note she had passed in class. "Whenever you're ready to answer, do tell." Draco then, turned around to leave.

Hermione sunk down in her chair, feeling somewhat disappointed. It felt absolutely amazing, his warm breath tickling her flushed cheeks and the way he'd stare at her…

Suddenly she straightened up in her chair. What in heavens name was she thinking? She had to stay away from him whether she wanted to or not.

Hermione grabbed her own bag and ran to the Gryffindor common room immediately.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this er hardly smutty chapter lol sowwi

But I will I WILL:D


End file.
